THE LETTERS Story Complete!
by krzyblkgurl103
Summary: IT'S THE LETTERS OF A DEGRASSI STUDENT BEFORE THIS PERSON DIES. aND YOU HAVE TO GUESS WHO THIS PERSON IS
1. the letter to terri

Intro: These are the letters. The letters written by a young student of Degrassi community school. The letters this person wrote to the people she loved and hated. The letters that were never really supposed to be seen. The letters of someone who was loved and envied. A person who was supposed to live their beautiful lives forever. But instead this person found another way to cure her pain an everlasting cure for a temporary pain. These letter were written the night that this person killed themselves. The night that the students of Degrassi high would never forget.  
  
(Okay the point of this story is to guess who this person is that killed themselves. You're supposed to find out by reading these letters. At the end of the story there will be to people that didn't get any letters. Your supposed to guess out of those two people who killed themselves.)  
  
TERRI, YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I EVEN WROTE YOU THIS LETTER RIGHT NOW I'M WONDERING THE SAME THING. BUT I WANTED EVERYONE TO SEE MY PAIN AND TO UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH ME. WE TALKED. MAYBE LIKE ONCE A MOON FELL ON THE GROUND. BUT WE STILL TALKED. I LIKED YOU. YOU ARE A NICE PERSON. A REALLY NICE PERSON. I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT US BEING GREAT FRIENDS. I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW JUST IN CASE SOME CRAZY ACCIDENT MAKES ALL THE OTHER LETTERS I WROTE VANISH AND YOURS IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT. I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M GOANNA KILL MYSELF. YUP! I'M COMMITING SUICIDE. I REALLY DO THINK THIS IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO. I REALLY THINK THIS IS THE ONLY WAY. I'VE NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO BUT NOW THAT I HAVE I NOW THAT I REALLY REALLY NEED TO DO THIS. I REALLY REALLY NEED TO JUST GO AWAY SLOWLY. I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THIS PAIN I FELT. ABOUT THIS EMPTINESS. I DON'T KNOW WHY I THOUGH ABOUT YOU BUT I DID AND NOW I FEEL REALLY STUPID. OKAY WELL I HAVE LETTERS TO RIGHT SO BYE.  
  
A PERSON YOU KNOW BUT NEVER REALLY KNEW. 


	2. THE LETTER TO jIMMY

Intro: These are the letters. The letters written by a young student of Degrassi community school. The letters this person wrote to the people she loved and hated. The letters that were never really supposed to be seen. The letters of someone who was loved and envied. A person who was supposed to live their beautiful lives forever. But instead this person found another way to cure her pain an everlasting cure for a temporary pain. These letter were written the night that this person killed themselves. The night that the students of Degrassi high would never forget.  
  
(Okay the point of this story is to guess who this person is that killed themselves. You're supposed to find out by reading these letters. At the end of the story there will be to people that didn't get any letters. Your supposed to guess out of those two people who killed themselves.)  
  
Jimmy, this feeling i've been having for you is starting to scare me. Were supposed to just be friends. so why do i feel like i love you more than hazel every will. I can't help it anymore. I'm tired of lying. i'm tired of pretending. I love you jimmy. I really do. It's stupid of me to think that we could every be friends. Hazel doesn't deserve you. I do. Maybe i'm crazy but i've been thinking about you all night long. i know this is the right thing to do. I know that wat i feel is seriously true. your my best friend. i just can't leave without telling you this. Jimmy i love you and i alwayz will. I'll proabaly never see you again so i guess this is my goodbye. You don't know anything that's happening right now. No one does. But I just don't know how to explain the feeling I have when I see you. And when I look into your eyes. So please just give us a chance. Tonight I'll be leaving you. Forever. Tonight I'll never see your eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. I must be crazy, yea I probably am, but I know that what I'm doing to night will be right. I don't deserve this kind of pain. The pain I feel inside. I'm empty. You probably feel like my life is great why would I want to do this to myself. But people don't know what's really inside. The emptiness. It hurts so much that I can't even help it. I'm lost right now. Jimmy I just wanted you to know everything I ever felt for you. I wanted you to know that I love you and always will. Your friend And maybe something more  
  



	3. the letter to paige

Okay first of all I'm not going to use that introduction anymore. Second of all thanks for reviewing I know a lot of people tried to review but couldn't. if anyone knows how to change my reviews from signed to anonymous and signed please show me. Umm okay well that's all. And for Quiet110 the person is in any grade. Oh and I don't know how to spell paige's last name sorry. I don't really know who the person is either. I'm just going wherever with the story. I might start making these letters longer. I might start putting the letters in other people's points of view please tell me if I should or not. Oh and I if you want to review just e-mail me mkaobk18@aol.com.  
  
Dear Paige, I guess it's safe to say that you and I weren't exactly the best of friends. You were that popular girl. The one everyone thought was so cool. It surprised me a lot since in my mind you weren't exactly that perfect. In my mind you were just a snob who didn't care about anyone but themselves. But this letter isn't about you. It's about me. It's about how I decided to cut my life short. And I mean short. I just wrote you this letter just in case they find it in the future and they see that all the michaelchuk family is evil. Paige there were so many reason's to do this to myself more than I can count. But I know this is right and I know this is my time. You looked at me different ever since I entered that school. Like you hated me with all your might. Like I was your target and you wanted to eliminate me. Will I guess it worked cause now I'm backing out. You won the war. But now I find that there are probably more important things in the world than what you or any of your friends. Anyway paige before I finish this letter and then kill myself I just wanted you to know that you should watch what you say to people because then tey'll end up like me. Sincerely, 


	4. the letter to ellie

Just to tell you guys rite now my internet is getting kinda messed up so I might not be able to update regularly. Also I am writing all of the story today but I'm going update either 1 or 2 letters at a time. Also I don't respond to your reviews on my story any more I'm just goanna respond by writing my own reviews. Don't forget that if you can't review on fanfiction.net then just e-mail me mkaobk18@aol.com. I was wondering this whoever guesses the right person could be in my next fan fiction lol. I don't know I'm just trying to make it a little more interesting. And if you think I should make letters in other peoples points of view then tell me. Sidebar :don't own any Degrassi characters as all of you already know. And also please r&r my other stories on fictionpress.net okay well that's all for now hope you like this chapter r&r. short chapter today. Gotta go to the dentist.  
  
Dear Ellie,  
Although many people say many bad things about you. You are a good person. Always holding your camera around like your probably goanna catch something on tape that'll make you a star. Like anything big happens around here anyway. I think it's pretty cool how you always challenged Paige. You weren't a follower. I remember a lot of things about you. Like when you used to go out with Marco. It kinda surprised me. He didn't exactly seem like your type. But anyway it's funny how I write this to you right now since you were more of a disturbed person than I was. (or so I've heard) I remember when you and Sean started going out. Some of us weren't to happy about that. I don't know why I'm talking about your whole life story this letter is really about me. I'm simply depressed and can't stop being that way. It's a very scary feeling actually. I think I wrote this letter to you because I thought maybe you felt the same way to. Rumors where going around that you were a cutter. I don't know how they started, but I have a clue about who did it. Anyway I just........... I guess it's to late to ask for help. I just hope that someday when someone asks me why I did this you'll know why cause you went through it to. Sincerely, Noticing you from a far 


	5. the letter from manny

Hey this is me acky I don't really have anything to say really. I was very confused if I should write this letter either. But I decided to take a chance. If you don't like it please don't kill me. The next letter would be in the suicide person's point of view. In this letter I dropped a few hints so read carefully.  
  
To: ______ From: Manny  
  
Your stupid. What's wrong with you. I can't believe you would do hat. I can't believe anyone would do that you would kill yourself. I know that were not the best of friends now, but I still have a heart. I can't believe this even happened at this school. Why didn't I suspect. I know we really don't talk. But I still should have none. I should have seen. Anyone should have seen you should really be an actress. You could've won a golden globe. I never suspected a thing. I never noticed this coming. I bet no one did. Radtich's getting all suspicious of us. He starts to talk to us more. Like he thinks everyone's like you. I know I'm not. I'm not that dumb to stop my life just for some stupid reason. You should have gotten help. Someone really smart told me that suicide is a very permanent answer to a temporary problem. But maybe I should have told you before this happened. 


	6. the letter to jt

Okay well this is the last letter before I show who the person is. I'm just going to say that someone already guessed the person I won't say who though. There's a really big clue in here. This letter isn't exactly the best one but I really wanted to finish this letter in time to right my next story.  
  
Dear JT,  
I remember a lot about you. I remember when you ran for school president. Or when you started to hang out with Paige and when spinner put condoms all over you. Or when you pretended to be gay. Your not exactly a normal person. I guess that's why people like you. You're the joker at school. Not exactly the coolest person which is okay with me. I guess I'm writing these letters hoping that you guys would actually remember me. Anyways to be serious today will be the last day I'm alive so I guess I should tell everyone before I go away. If anyone would actually care. But if you do care the reason I'm doing this is because I've been kinda depressed for a while and I just thought there was no other way but this one. Hope to see you one day. 


	7. the letter to degrassi

Hello people this is the end the last chapter.  
  
2: Mr. Raditch and all the Degrassi administration and students  
  
I felt I should have written this letter to the school because my last few months at Degrassi have brought me so much pain. Before you point fingers at anyone but your selves, think of a way you helped someone in the world. Think of a time when someone was bullied and you tried to help them. Or when someone started to cry and you came up to them and asked them what was wrong, even if you didn't know them. I know that I can't think of any time when I helped someone who was really in need. It wasn't one person who paid a part in this death. Anyone one of you people could have said hi or tried to strike up a conversation. Maybe that would have changed what happened today. But it's to late. And now a life is over. But I'm not goanna moan and groan for so long. After all it is my decision and my choice for my dreams and my future to end. But this is the end the end of everything that could have been. Just remember you can save a life by just saying hi. I'm just saying think before you act.  
  
Yours truly, Emma Nelson 


End file.
